epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/The Battle None of You Have Been Waiting For: RTP vs YTK 3
It has come. July 4th. It's the day Americans celebrate stuff. Well, not for this non-American. He's got nothing to do. YouTubeKorea. It's in his name. He's Korean. He's been rivals with me. Yes, me. I'm RTP. We've had two battles so far. The first one in which I have won. The second one in which he has won. Well, we're here to settle the score. 1-1, we must end this. This is our story. This is our series. This is RTP vs YTK finale. The Battle Beat YTK starts at 1:03 0:00 *Shows clips of previous battles* 0:14 *Shows clips of RTP and YTK's time together* 0:28 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0:39 *Pictures of them burn* 0:51 RESPECTTHEPIXEL35!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0:56 VS!!!!! 1:00 YOUTUBEKOREA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1:02 BEGIN!!!! YTK: First I'll have to get twenty dollars from this retarded twelve-year old Get ready for some serious shit, because the truth will now unfold You're nothing but a mommy's pet, so get out of the Internet Why don't you masturbate with hate as I put Dixon Cider inside Pixelette? You call it the Darkest Night, but yo, I call it the time you got psyched I'm riding my BMX all over you so hard, one could say you just got biked I'll grind this Batsquid to pulp, upload it on Youtube and call it a squid-eo Face it RTP, you lose again, and now time to leave; Cheerio! RTP: You'd think that each generation, they get smarter, right? Well, here's an example of a guy that can't put up a good fight. First battle was no contest, second, your victory was unremarkable. So I'm taking my Revenge on you like I'm CaptainSparklez. 11 of you is enough, so I'll stop the regeneration. Now I'll keep you dead, so I don't have to see your nation. I'd hate to be racist, but South Koreans are as dumb as their northern neighbors. So get your ass back there and do me a few more favors. YTK: Your daddy may be a little hawk, but my dad is Pope Sloth I'll grind you, dry you and use you as a piece of cloth You wanna get this battle hot, so I'll take it to the next level I'll bet a Rainbow Pig that everyone thinks you're the recent version of Devil! RTP: Oh, I'm the next Devil? Says the guy who raps like him. When it comes to you and me, I'm Shady, your chances are Slim. While you're making YouTube videos and thinking you're all hot, Well, you're at the bottom of the list when it comes to chat mods! YTK: Cry, little guy, I'm sick of these ties, your rhymes will be fried and you'll die Combine all your shit dis raps from 1 and 2 and it's still a Pie in the Sky RTP: Those lines were more random than fourth wall breaking, While when my rhymes are spit, they're simply breath-taking. Coupe: Now just wait a minute, brony fool, you think you can win this fight? The Multi-Doctor episode has begun, you don't stand a chance against our might! C'mon Carson, stop with your bullshit, it's your daily does of banning again, so now let me talk at a less lesiurely pace, bringing you the real pain! This rap battle is just a bore, burning this pedo that everyone abhor, it's time for us to take the floor, call this the fields of Trenzalore! There is no way for you to get promoted, you're just little whiny shit, nobody care about your battles- I say even TMC will bring more of a hit! Go act like a fucking idiot once more, like your bitchy Pinkie Pie, Stop clopping to her and focus; even though you ain't winning this, so Bi. This is your lyrical doom, Prick-xel, stop with the freak circus show, Two Doctors are about to seal your fate, so back to your room you go. Patts: Sorry, Jason. There’s no way to help Jacob. Especially when he wears Jeff’s make up! You can try to think of rhymes against RTP, But now you have to face the flames from me. I know we’re friends, but your end is neigh. You’re going to be shocked worse than Ray, When I pull out Anton, you’ll be finished for sure. I thought about going easy, but not anymore! You’re sad, choosing cutting as your name. You’re addicted to TNC and his reviewed games I’ll Exterminate you, make you feel the hate! After this, you won’t be able to regenerate!! YTK: RTP, you little shit, stop wasting time with Hurt and Heals Just get a life for once, wanna eat a Happy Meal? And Patts, you little bastard, I'll plaster your face with hate Rebekah asked me to do a favor and put your head on the dinner plate Okay, this battle's going down, and so are you, Pixel Respecter Oh, and Sierra? While our first battle, you could say I totally dicked her! RTP: I'll hack your YouTube account and make you look like a hater, You can't even talk to my mom, much less rape her! When your face meets my fist it'll make you look like a fool. I'll slaughter you, because it's MY battle, MY rules! Wannabe Matt Smith and Asian Tennant messed with the wrong duo. There's no escaping now, what you gonna do, bro? SDK: I'm here, but I'm not on anyone's side! SDK is here, to give you a wild rap ride. You guys are so lame, you need to call in assists! YTK, RTP, y'all are easy to dis! I'll start here, with Pixel, I won't give you respect. Cause after this battle, your life will feel wrecked. And let's move on, to Kim Jong, YTKorea. What else can I say? Nobody wants to see ya. J1coupe's only known for his covers, OK? But look, I got more lines to serve today. Last and least, comes Patts9009. You'll soon be running frome my OVER 9000 rhymes. So, that's it, this battles freaking done. But when I stepped right in, that's when the real battle has begun. I got the best rhymes here, there sharp as a razor. What else can I say? IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC... RAPBATTLESOFWIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? RTP and Patts YTK and Coupe SDK Category:Blog posts